


Unbound, rebound

by mydearconfidant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abstract, Gen, Hope, Poetry, Surreal, flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydearconfidant/pseuds/mydearconfidant
Summary: What were those lines from Emily Dickinson again?Something about hope being a bird with wings?
Kudos: 1





	Unbound, rebound

The shape of a voice in the hidden air.

The echoes   
the failing and the falling.

A solitary wish above the ground.

It  
Plummets.

Shatters,   
Shards.

weightless  
Unfeathered, flightless thing.


End file.
